When Sammy Couldn't Sleep
by dreamerkimo
Summary: When Sammy couldn't sleep, he tried to wake Dean up for help. When Dean is asleep, there's only one thing that can wake him up...


**Title:** When Sammy Couldn't Sleep

**Author:** dreamerkimo (Hope)

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam

**Rating:** R

**Wordcount:** 664

**Summary:** When Sammy couldn't sleep, he tried to wake Dean up for help. When Dean is asleep, there's only one thing that can wake him up…

* * *

**When Sammy Couldn't Sleep**

Without reason, Sam just couldn't sleep. He changed a hundred poses in the bed, but he still couldn't sleep.

He tried counting sheep. One Cas, two Cas… All of a sudden, angels flew away.

He changed the object, counting someone else. One Dean, two Dean… All of a sudden, his brothers started to take off their clothes. It wasn't helping at all.

Sam saw his brother sleeping so sound, he felt a little jealous. He didn't want to suffer insomnia alone. He shook Dean's arm.

"Dean… I couldn't sleep…"

"Um? Couldn't sleep?" Dean was only half awake, singing lullaby absent-mindedly, "Every rose has its thorn~~" Obviously out of tune.

After a long sound, Dean's voice disappeared into thin air. Then, Sam heard stable breathing sound. Dean fell asleep.

Think hard! What does Dean Winchester like the best?

Impala? Sam wanted to sleep, but not forever. Any idea involves Impala couldn't be a good one. Think of something else.

Food? It was too late and every stores were too far away. Food wasn't an easy solution. Think of something else.

Sex? That should be easy.

Sam's fingers slipped inside Dean's boxers, and pulled out little Dean (Dean might correct him, "It's big Dean you're talking about.") Sam sucked Dean, using all kinds of tricks he knows. In normal conditions, this can make Dean scream.

As it turned out, after three minutes, Dean practically splattered all over Sam's face without waking up. And Dean murmured, "Huh, it has been three hours now. I told you that I can fuck you till you beg ."

Sam knows that one month on Earth is ten years in Hell, but he didn't know one minute in reality is one hour in Dean's dream. Sam stored this useless information in his brain subconsciously.

In Dean's mind, it seemed that sleeping is more important than sex.

Think hard! What does Dean Winchester value the most? Then, Sam smiled with confidence. Dean values Sam the most.

Sam's fingers dug into his own thigh, trying to make himself cry some tears, but there was nothing. He has been through so many that pain couldn't make him cry.

So Sam thought back to the moment when hellhounds tore Dean apart in front of him. Dean was going down to Hell. And there was nothing he can do to save Dean. He watched Dean suffer, and felt Dean's body getting stiff and cold in his arms.

When memory came back vividly, Sam couldn't bear it anymore. He fell to the floor beside Dean's bed, and started to cry. He subconsciously kept his voice low. If you didn't see his trembling shoulders and the tear-tracks on his face, you wouldn't know he was crying.

An almost inaudible sob floated into Dean's ears. It made Dean jump out of his bed. It felt like Dean wasn't sleeping on the soft bed, but on the tip of knife and broken glass.

Dean couldn't see things clearly with his sleepy eyes. He searched for Sam, "Sammy, where are you? Are you alright?"

Then he saw Sam sitting next to the bed, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"You…hellhounds…"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Sammy, I'm here. I'm right here with you. It's just a dream, alright?"

Dean pulled Sam up, and let Sam lie in the bed. Dean cuddled him, and slightly shook his body, the way Dean shook him when he was a baby. Sam's ear was against Dean's chest. He calm down by listening to Dean's heartbeat. Dean's heartbeat was fast at first, and then slowed down.

Sam fell asleep before he can explain, "It's not a nightmare." Knowing Dean was right here with him made him feel so safe.

Dean carefully stretched his arm to get the tissues on the headboard of the bed. Dean gently smoothed Sam's bangs away from his forehead, and wiped off the tears on his face. And then Dean kissed Sam's forehead tenderly.

Dean breathed in Sam's good and familiar smell, and fell asleep as well.

(End)

Author's Notes: Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
